movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind-Up Cat
What A Cartoon! Show - Wind-Up WolfWhat A Cartoon! Show - Wind-Up Wolf *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4V7IXvueYQ *What-- A... Cartoon. *(intro plays) *Wind-Up Cat *(the cartoon intro plays. At Manfred's house, Manfred is working on a robot) *Manfred: Don't worry, my robot copy. You'll be in working order to catch those hamsters as soon as possible. *(Manfred puts the robot's head on) *Manfred: This is it. Your very first program. I can almost smell it now. *(He puts the program inside the robot) *Manfred: Now let's get you all wind up and ready to catch those hamsters. *(Robot gets started and blast off) *Manfred: (laughs) At last, my plan is working. *(Robot cat came to land on the ground) *Robot Cat: At you service. *Manfred: Now that you're all ready to go, bring those hamsters to me. *(Robot heads off to find the hamsters and came to their house and knock on the door) *Danny: Hello. How can I help? *(Robot takes out a sign to show to Danny) *Danny: "Wanted: The Cuties". Hey, Have you seen them around here? *Einstein: Nope. *Stanz: Sorry. *Danny: Sorry, Sir. There's no cuties, who live here. *(Closes the door on him. The robot shrugs, and goes, but stops, and realizes what he saw. Robot was very angry that he blew off steam. He knocks on the door, but ends up being squashed. Then the robot goes to get a tree trunk and grabs it) *Einstein: Uh oh. Here he comes. *Stanz: Better take cover. *(Robot charges toward the house. Danny opens the door and opens the other) *Robot: Uh oh. *(crashes into a rock with a BUMP! Then the robot inflates himself into a balloon, then floats to the window to get inside, but Stanz closes the window on him, hurting his hands) *Robot: YEOW!! *(Stanz pulls off the robot's nose and he deflates and hisses like Tiger in An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West and crashes) *Robot: I hurt myself. *(Then later, The robot climbs up the chimney to try and get down, But the hamster set up some explosives to make a rocket explode. KABOOM! Robot goes off, goofy hollers into the sky, then into space, where he hits so many objects, then falls back to earth, and lands in some laundry, that slingshot him into hitting some trees to score points, and crashes into a lake with a splash. Robot gurgles and spits the water out. Later he walks on stilts and heads to the window to get inside) *Danny: No, No, No, No, No. *(fools the robot by pushing him out of the way) *Robot: Wh-wh-whoa! *(falls out of control. THUD! Crashes) *Robot: Drat. *(gets upset upon failing again. Later he wears a rocket and lights it up and flies onward) *(Danny opens the door): Ta-da! *(and lets Robot enter, But flies out the back door, and goes up a swing, and up a slide to the top. BOOM! The rocket explodes. Robot pieces falls and are put back together again) *Robot: Oh man. *(walks away, then he pulls out a boxing glove, and plans to box the door down, but suddenly, as the door opens, he gets box in the head, and lands on the ground) *Robot: Hey you, Get over here. *(the robot body gets over to his head) *Robot: Over here. *(the robot body grabs his head, but just grabs a rock, then squashes his head) *Robot: AH! *His body never notices his head, then picks it up, and fits it back on. Later, he brings out a cannon, and prepares to shoot, but Danny tilts it, and fires it on the robot, which breaks apart) *Robot: Ow. *(ends up in a mess. Then the Cuties in a toad tuck carried the robot pieces back to Manfred's house) *Danny: Special delivery for Manfred Macavity. *Manfred: Yes, what is it? *(Opens the door and see the robot pieces) *Manfred: Oh my gosh! What's happened to my robot? *(Picks up the head) *Manfred: Say something to me. *Robot: Man, Why don't we just order out for pizza? (sighs) *Manfred: Well, that's a good idea, but the cuties may have won, and me, Springbaky, Chimpy, and The Meanies 80's will get more villains like Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, The Greasers, Lionel, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and other villains to join us, and get them on other film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs. *(The scene ends and closes to The End. The end credits play) Category:Episodes